Une Double Étrange
by Blackblood-Solitude
Summary: Quand une âme se voit sur le point de mourir, elle prend alors un risque énorme ...


C'était tellement étrange! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas bouger? Pourtant, je ne sentais aucune résistance sur moi. Où étais-je? Pourquoi c'est si froid? Pourquoi ... NON! Quelqu'un me sentais ses doigts nerveux tâter entre mes antennes, puis contourner mon corps argenté pour aller sous mon ventre. Le contact est devenu doux, sans presse.J'eus envie de me détacher, de replier mes nombreux bras. De me déconnecter de mon hôte. Non! Pas question! Je résistais au doux toucher, je ne me détacherais pas. Je serrai si fort que je sentis le corps de mon hôte - mon corps - gémissait. Les doigts fins se retirèrent. Je me détendis. J'avais résisté. J'avais gagné. Lentement, je m'endormis.

'' _Espèce de sale garce!_ ''

Je hoquetai, me réveillant en sursaut. Je restai étendue, mon corps était encore trop faible. Mais mes yeux exploraient les alentours. C'était une salle plutôt petite. J'étais étendue sur un lit tout à fait inconfortable. Mon regard vert-gris se posa sur d'étranges instruments, un peu plus loin. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. On aurait dit des couteaux de cuisine, mais en plus petits et en plus fins. Je paniquais. Qu'est-ce que ces instruments de mort faisaient ici? Puis, un autre détail me frappa. J'étais seule ici. Alors, qui m'avait parlé aussi sauvagement?

'' _C'est moi, mille-pattes visqueux!_ ''

J'avais peur. Personne n'était là. Je balbutiai :

- **Je ... je vous interdis de me ... de me parler ainsi!**

Un rire résonna.

'' _Oh mais elle a peur la petite âme!_ ''

Je cachai mon visage de mes mains, apeurée. Cette personne était si violente, si agressive! Les âmes n'étaient pas comme ça. Les âmes étaient douces elle.

'' _Douces mais vraiment poules mouillées!_ ''

Je gémis de terreur. Tellement de violence, de colère! Je parvins à articuler :

- **Qui es-tu?**

Des images apparurent d'un seul coup dans ma tête. Je dûs fermer les yeux, car la nausée me prenait.

« Je sentais le canon de l'arme dans mon dos. Je levai les mains instinctivement, montrant que je n'avais aucune arme. Un homme s'avança vers moi. Il était vraiment hirsute. Un bon bain lui ferait du bien! Il m'empoigna le menton pour me relever la tête. Il leva la main. J'étais certaine qu'il allait me frapper. L'homme n'en fit rien. Il m'éclaira un œil avec une petite lampe. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Semblant être satisfait, l me relâcha et dit, souriant :

- **Tout va bien, elle est humaine.**

Je sentis le canon du fusil s'éloigner de mon dos. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'avais bien cru mourir. C'est alors qu'un homme cria, puis s'effondra. Ce fut la panique. Des coups de feu fusèrent. Je sentis quelqu'un m'empoigner par la taille et me plaquer un masque sur me bouche et le nez. Tandis que le gaz emplissait mes poumons, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom :

- **Hayley!!**

Je fermais les yeux.»

Je hoquetai en rouvrant les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible! La voix choquante ce qui encore entendre :

'' _Si, idiote. C'est possible! Ça t'en a pris du temps pour comprendre_ ''

Je portais mes mains contre ma bouche. J'avais envie de vomir.

'' _Haha, t'es pas faite forte toi!_''

Je me bouchai les oreilles. Mais c'était inutile, je le savais maintenant. Cette voix, elle venait de ma tête. Et elle appartenait à Hayley, mon hôte. L'humaine qui occupait mon corps avant.

'' Ey ho, c'est mon corps, je te signale!''

Je l'ignorais. Comment c'était possible? Il y a exactement sept mois, un Soigneur avait pratiqué l'Insertion sur l'humaine. Il m'avait insérée en elle. Ça avait fait tout drôle au début, car c'était mon premier cycle sur cette planète, la Terre. En tout, j'avais fait un cycle sur la planète des Fleurs et un autre sur celle des Chauve-Souris (aussi nommée la Planète des Chants ou la Planète Aveugle). Si je comptais bien, j'avais environ 251 ans. C'était pas mal pour une âme. Et aujourd'hui, je commençais à peine mon cycle dans le corps d'une adolescente de 15 ans. C'était intéressant comme ...

'' _Je te dérange?_ ''

Je tressailli.

'' **Tais-toi Hayley!** ''

'' _Serait-ce une pointe d'agressivité que je perçois, petite limace?_ ''

Je gardai mon calme malgré la situation. Je fermai les yeux et entrepris de soutirer des informations à l'humaine.

'' **Où suis-je? Et pourquoi m'as-tu traitée de garce?** ''

La réponse fut instantanée et, comme je le pensais, agressive :

'' _T'es dans un espèce de QG pour humains. Le doc' allait réussir à t'enlever de mon corps, mais tu as soudainement décidé de rester accrochée. Quoique, il y a un avantage. Cette petite expérience m'a permise de réapparaître donc de te pourrir la vie! _''

Je ne fis pas attention à sa dernière phrase. Un masque horrifié se peignit sur mon visage. J'étais dans un nid remplit d'humains! Un scénario se forma dans ma tête. Ils allaient réessayer et quand ils auront réussi, ils me tueront et cette humaine aura toute l'information nécessaire sur les âmes. Un petit cri m'échappa. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler doucement sur mes joues.

'' _Ah, fais-en pas un drame. Je vais vivre moi!_ ''

Mon corps était soumis à de violents sanglots. Des bruit derrière la porte les firent taire. On non, ça y est! Je pris une décision. Je fermai les yeux.

'' _Ey! Attends ,,, _! ''

Je la fis taire brusquement. Il y avait un moyen d'empêcher tout cela. Puisque j'avais le contrôle de tout le corps, je pouvais faire en sorte d'arrêter mon coeur de battre, de bloquer l'air dans mes poumons ou même de sectionner mon cerveau. J'optais pour le moyen qui était irréversible. Ça allait tuer le corps, et me tuer aussi.

'' _Non, ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plait!_ ''

La voix avait un ton paniqué.

'' **Je n'ai pas le choix Hayley** ... ''

Soudain, des personnes entrère dans la petite pièce. Vite! Je comptais jusqu'à trois. Un ... Du sang commençait à couler de mon nez à cause de l'effort que je faisais. Deux ... Une larme coula sur ma joue, solitaire. Trois ... Je tournais la tête et vis deux yeux gris qui reflétaient la lumière. Surprise, je ne réagis pas quand un homme me planta une seringue dans le bras. Ce fut la noir total. Mais avant de perde totalement connaissance, j'entendis Hayley me dire :

'' _Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Écoutes, nous trouverons une solution pour vivre toutes les deux dans le même corps sans s'entretuer d'accord?_ ''

Je poussai un soupir.

Si seulement c'était possible!


End file.
